


I choose you

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, post 16x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "Ellie..wait."Nick's heart raced in his chest when she stopped and turned towards him.





	I choose you

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go another 16x11 fic..and I'm pretty sure I've written more than one just like this but oh well.
> 
> Hope you enioy!

_"Ellie...wait."_  
  
Nick's heart raced in his chest when she stopped and turned towards him.  
  
For a second he considered not saying it. For a second. Maybe he should keep his mouth shut as she seemed happy with Boyd, and it was a bit of a jerk move to say something now..  
  
But that twisting feeling inside that literally _hurt_ thinking about her with Boyd, a feeling he had only felt once years ago with Sofia, seemed to take control.  
  
"The truth is...I did it 'cause I was jealous."   
  
Ellie's lips parted slightly, a look of shock in her eyes. Nick knew she already knew why, she was brilliant after all..but him actually admitting to it was another thing. She didn't say a word though, but he didn't blame her one bit. He knew she was completely prepared for him to blow it off, not come clean.   
  
"I like you Ellie." He added on, swallowing roughly at the feeling rising in his throat. "I'm not going to make you choose or anything like that, that's not right...I just want you to be happy and if Boyd does that, then this conversation can be forgotten."  
  
"Nick-" She breathed out, clutching at her jacket tightly.   
  
"I'm sorry..again. I'll even apologize to Boyd if you want me to." Nick cleared his throat. He needed to leave. He needed to leave before he broke in front of her. There was no chance against Boyd. A guy who didn't hesitate or make her wait, who made her smile and laugh, a guy who wasn't broken inside like Nick was. "Goodnight Ellie."  
  
Nick grabbed his things and walked away quickly, Ellie didn't move even as he walked by her heading for the elevator. His hands shook and he breathed out shakily as the doors shut.   
  
"Fuck." Nick mumbled, leaning against the wall. Did he really just do that? Did he just ruin their friendship? And possibly his place on the team that he had become to think of as home?  
  
He clenched his eyes shut and his shaking hands balled into fists, the strap of his bag clutched between as it dug into the palm of his hand.   
  


* * *

  
  
Ellie stood frozen even as Nick left.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to move or say anything, even if she was screaming in her head to do _something, anything_. She knew he cancelled her date with Boyd out of jealousy, but never in a million years had she expected him to admit it.   
  
So badly she wanted to be mad at him for his timing, but it was half her own fault. Something had obviously shifted between them when taking care of the baby together, and in true Ellie fashion when things started to change..she freaked out. She had opened up her dating app for the first time in weeks, and then came Boyd.   
  
But every date, she found herself thinking of Nick at least once. Either it be imagining what it'd be like if it was him sitting across from her, or Boyd ordering some fancy side dish and the thought crossed her mind that Nick would have ordered the fried pickles just for her foregoing a side dish for himself.   
  
It was half her own fault, because she had started a relationship with another guy out of fear for what might happen between her and Nick. She knew if something happened between them it would be serious, it couldn't be anything else not with the chemistry they had. Not when their jobs and friendship would be at risk.   
  
Could she go through another possible heart break and start something with Nick?  
  
It was a constant question she asked herself.   
  
But his confession changed everything.  
  
Ellie gasped out loud, heart racing as she rushed towards the stairs.  
  


* * *

  
  
She pounded her fist against the door, not caring if it was echoing in the empty hallway possibly disturbing the neighbors.   
  
"Ellie? Wha-"   
  
"I can't do this." She interrupted, a slight crack in her voice.  
  
Boyd stared at her, his face a mix of confusion with realization behind it. "Can't do what? It's late Ellie can't this wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"No." Her voice was firm and a bit sharp making Boyd look at her in surprise. "I can't do this." Ellie gestured between them.  
  
His face fell. "I thought we agreed to still go on that date-"  
  
"I know." Ellie closed her eyes for a second and took a breath. "Things changed tonight."  
  
"He told you." Boyd said softly, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. "Didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah..yeah he did."   
  
He sucked in a sharp breath before letting it out, running a hand roughly down his face. "I'll admit..I was kind of hoping he wouldn't say anything and eventually.."  
  
"Eventually I'd fall for you?" Ellie whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I thought maybe if we had more time.."  
  
"Boyd." Ellie sighed. "When we started this thing..I told you practically from the beginning that I had feelings for Nick, strong ones. I'm sorry if I made you think this would really work I-"  
  
"Stop." Boyd held up his hand. "You didn't lead me on or anything, it was just me hoping. So..I guess this is over then?"  
  
Ellie bit her lip but nodded.   
  
She didn't stick around after that.  
  
It started to downpour halfway through her drive making it a little difficult to see out the windshield.   
  
Things only got worse when her truck started sputtering.   
  
"Come on!" Ellie said loudly with a groan. A groan that became louder when her truck came to a complete stop. "You have to die now?!"  
  
Ellie slammed her hands on the wheel with a noise that was almost a whine. "Forget this." She mumbled, grabbing her bag and throwing open her door. Rain poured down over her, but dammit she didn't care.  
  
She was soaked in a matter of minutes but kept walking. They waited for long and she'd be damned if she had to wait even longer.

* * *

  
  
  
Once again she knocked her fist against a door, except more gently this time. Unlike with Boyd's apartment building, Ellie actually knew and liked Nick's neighbors.   
  
And this time when the door opened her breath caught.   
  
Nick looked like a mess but still so beautiful to her.   
  
His eyes were a little red either from just waking up or possibly even crying (her heart clenched at the thought), his hair going in every direction, his shirt..a loose shirt for once was a wrinkled mess, and his sweatpants were low on his hips.   
  
"Ellie-" He gaped at her. "You're soaked!"  
  
She didn't have a chance to say anything before Nick pulled her into his apartment, right away going to his bedroom and coming out with one of his shirts.  
  
"I'd uh offer pants but we both know they wouldn't fit."  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled, only just now realizing she was shivering.   
  
"Go take a shower too, a hot one." He wrinkled his nose at her wet clothes. "You're gonna catch a cold, what the hell were you thinking Ellie? Wait- shower first."  
  
Ellie closed her mouth. Nodding in agreement and heading towards his bathroom.   
  
After her shower she slipped his shirt on, she was going to have this conversation with Nick practically naked in nothing but his shirt..great. She cursed herself for forgetting to restock her go-bag now of all times. But she couldn't deny the small enjoyment she got out of wearing his shirt that smelled like him.   
  
When she came out Nick was standing by the couch with a mug of hot chocolate. She felt her cheeks flush as he looked her over before clearing his throat.   
  
"C'mon, sit down Ellie." She listened and sat, curling her legs under her, his shirt big on her to cover enough. Nick grabbed a blanket and she smiled as he wrapped it securely around her without thinking. "Made you some hot chocolate too." Nick mumbled, handing it to her.   
  
"Thanks Nick..for all of this, even though you didn't have to." Ellie said softly, taking a few sips before placing the mug down.   
  
"Why are you here Ellie?" Nick asked, sitting down beside her.   
  
"You left before I could say anything."  
  
He shrugged and looked down. "I didn't need to hear the rejection."  
  
"What? Nick what makes you think-"  
  
"You're with Boyd." He turned his head, a look of hurt in his eyes. "I was too late, and why wouldn't you reject me? I'm not exactly boyfriend material Ellie, and I'm- I'm not stable."  
  
"Nick." Ellie breathed out, reaching over and grabbing his hands in hers. "What you just did proves you're boyfriend material enough. And you not being stable? I think you're forgetting that I know a lot about you and your past Nick, I've seen you at your breaking point..I've watched you angry going at a punching bag for hours until your knuckles were raw and bleeding- I know you Nick."  
  
Ellie shifted closer, placing the palm of her hand against his cheek. "I ended things with Boyd."  
  
"What?" Nick said hoarsely, eyes a little wide. "Why would you-"  
  
"You didn't ask me to choose between you two but-" Ellie bit her lip and leaned her forehead against his gently. "I choose you Nick, it was always you."  
  
Nick let out a shaky breath of relief and amazement. "God if I'm dreaming.."  
  
Ellie giggled. "Nice to know what you dream about..but I think I can prove it."  
  
She closed the small distance, pressing her lips to his. It was only meant to be a soft quick kiss, but Nick right away put force into it, his arms wrapping around her. Ellie smiled against his lips, the hand that was on his cheek sliding to the back of his neck.   
  
"Can I stay?" Ellie asked in a breathless whisper moments after they pulled away.  
  
"Yes..though I'll definitely have to take the couch." Nick smirked a little, hand brushing against her bare thigh where his shirt rose up making her cheeks flush. "It's already taking all my control right now."  
  
Ellie felt her stomach churn with nerves and her heart beat faster as she considered her next action. But she had wanted this for a while, hadn't she? Nick's eyes widened almost comically as she swung her leg around and straddled his lap. "We can both take the bed."  
  
"Ellie-" He said with a groan.   
  
Instead of responding she kissed him once more.   
  
Nick didn't hesitate in standing, Ellie locking her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.  
  
Hours later Nick's fingers traced along her back as she lay against him. Both of them were smiling a little goofily but neither of them cared.

"Ellie..you never told me why you were walking in the rain."

"Oh crap my truck.."

Nick looked at her oddly but then chuckled. "I told you it was a piece of crap."

"Don't hate on the truck!" Ellie huffed, smacking his chest but only serving to make him more amused.

"I'll call someone right now-"

"Don't." Ellie whined, clinging to him as he tried getting up. "Leave it till tomorrow."

"Ellie, you love that truck." Nick settled back in his spot, Ellie let out a little sigh and practically buried herself against his side. He opened his mouth to make a comment but stopped. Instead he wrapped his arms back around her with a smile.   
  
This was their beginning.


End file.
